Thermal dye sublimation transfer is a recording method in which a dye-donor element provided with a dye layer containing sublimable dyes having heat transferability is brought into contact with a receiver sheet or receiver element and selectively, in accordance with a pattern information signal, is heated by means of a thermal printing head provided with a plurality of juxtaposed heat-generating resistors, whereby dye is transferred from the selectively heated regions of the dye-donor element to the receiver sheet and forms a pattern thereon, the shape and density of which are in accordance with the pattern and intensity of heat applied to the dye-donor element.
A dye-donor element for use according to thermal dye sublimation transfer usually comprises a very thin support e.g. a polyester support, one side of which is covered with a dye layer comprising the printing dyes. Usually, an adhesive or subbing layer is provided between the support and the dye layer. Normally, the opposite side is covered with a slipping layer that provides a lubricated surface against which the thermal printing head can pass without suffering abrasion. An adhesive layer may be provided between the support and the slipping layer.
The dye layer can be a monochromic dye layer or it may comprise sequential repeating areas of differently coloured dyes e.g. dyes having a cyan, magenta, yellow, and optionally black hue. When a dye-donor element containing three or more primary colour dyes is used, a multicolour image can be obtained by sequentially performing the dye transfer process steps for each colour.
Any dye can be used in such a dye layer provided it is easily transferable to the dye-image-receiving layer of the receiver sheet or element by the action of heat.
Typical and specific examples of dyes for use in thermal dye sublimation transfer have been described in e.g. EP 209,990, EP 209,991, EP 216,483, EP 218,397, EP 227,095, EP 227,096, EP 229,374, EP 235,939, EP 247,737, EP 257,577, EP 257,580, EP 258,856, EP 279,330, EP 279,467, EP 285,665, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,743,582, 4,753,922, 4,753,923, 4,757,046, 4,769,360, 4,771,035, 5,026,677, JP 84/78,894, JP 84/78,895, JP 84/78,896, JP 84/227,490, JP 84/227,948, JP 85/27,594, JP 85/30,391, JP 85/229,787, JP 85/229,789, JP 85/229,790, JP 85/229,791, JP 85/229,792, JP 85/229,793, JP 85/229,795, JP 86/41,596, JP 86/268,493, JP 86/268,494, JP 86/268,495, and JP 86/284,489.
In spite of the many dyes that already exist, there is still a continuous search for novel dyes and especially for dyes that are suited for use in dye-donor elements for thermal dye sublimation transfer printing.